


Sweetness

by slytherinsdaughter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is all his fault, him being excessnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/slytherinsdaughter





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excessnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/gifts).



"Matt!" Foggy snorted. Matt continued rubbing his wet hair into his neck.  
"Matt!" The strands tickled his neck and nose and the over-powering smell of Matt's shampoo drowned out the scented candles on the coffee table. Matt laughed at Foggy's tone of voice.  
"This-" Matt started saying.   
"No." Foggy continued.   
"This is-"  
"Matt. Stop. "  
"This is a hairy situation you got yourself into."  
Foggy groaned. Then laughed.  
"Only you." He mused. Then he nudged Matt's face with his nose and kissed his forehead. The action startled a smile out of Matt and he laughed. He shifted and lifted his head closer to Foggy's only to grin when Foggy bumped his nose with his nose. Foggy's eyes flicked shut and he grinned at Matt. Matt poked Foggy's side and he squeaked.   
"Whoa! Don't you dare! I know all your weak spots Matt, don't you dare!"  
Matt laughed and moved to rest his body on top of Foggy's on the sofa they were both lying on.   
"Don't I what?" Matt challenged as he continued poking Foggy's ticklish spot.  
Foggy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Matt. He snorted and nuzzled Matt's neck.   
"Don't be an arse, Matt."  
"I'm never an ass."  
Foggy snorted louder. Then he kissed the top of Matt's ear.   
"That's a lie and you know it."  
Matt kissed the tip of Foggy's nose which caused Foggy to wrinkle up his nose. Then he kissed Foggy lightly on both his eyelids  
"It's true!" Matt protested, even thought he couldn't keep a straight face when he was saying it. Foggy laughed loudly and placed a kiss on Matt's jaw and trailed soft kisses upwards until he was kissing Matt's cheekbone.  
"I could tell better lies when I was six," Foggy returned. Matt placed a kiss on Foggy's head. He leant his cheek on Foggy's head.  
"You shouldn't be telling lies when you're six anyway."  
Foggy moved his head to kiss Matt lightly on the lips.   
"I never said I did, just that I could."  
Matt chuckled and kissed him back.   
"What would I do without you?"  
Foggy's smile widened and he turned to allow Matt more room. Matt moved to bring Foggy closer as they snugged.


End file.
